Your Puppet Mimi's Loyalty
by Dakurakushita Hasu
Summary: I will always be your puppet, mistress Lulubell. I was loyal til the very end. I hope that was good enough for you. I hope I was of use to you...  Mimi's point of view. I couldn't find her on the character list.


Author's note: Mimi and Lulubell fic~ Just because Mimi happens to be my favorite character...

On with the story~

Your Puppet(Mimi's loyalty.)

(Mimi POV.)

I just can't fathom how I could have turned out if I hadn't met Mistress Lulubell. I _was_ just a servant girl, I don't know how I could live without something ordering me what to do. Maybe I had been a servant too long, but I can still remember when Lulubell first asked me for a manicure. It felt great for someone to ask things of me, and soon I became completely loyal to her. I would never do anything against mistress Lulubell, I'd rather die than that. That seems so terrible, I believe she saved me from being a useless akuma.

What would have happened to me without my mistress? Miss Lulubell, she is the only one I can think off who could possibly fill the spot my old mistress left. I was once a servant to a princess of a kingdom, almost known to no one except the people living there, but I had died. For a reason I can't imagine, my beloved mistress had missed me terribly. She missed me, that itself seems like a miracle. And so the Millennium Earl came to her. She brought me back to life.

_She_ brought me back to life.

_She _brought _me _back to life_._

I feel so very terrible knowing that the princess could have gone on to rule her kingdom, I know she would have been the most amazing queen there had ever been, a real miracle to her people. But... For some reason, I'm so happy she _did _bring me back. I would have never met Lulubell. I would have never had someone ask me to do their bidding ever again. I would have rather suffered the damnation of Hell, then not have anyone lead my actions.

I... I can't let my new mistress down. That would be terrible. Worse than letting the princess, I cherished working for, down.

Even now, I'm happy to hear her calling my name. Wanting me to do something for her, for me, the greatest thing I can do is work for Lulubell. I feel proud as I manicure her nails, after she inspects each nail, she thinks I do a good job. And that's the one thing that I enjoy the most. I need my mistress to ask things of me, I couldn't continue to live. I'd _have_ no reason to continue on this dreaded life.

Then again , I'm just a killing machine.

If mistress Lulubell hadn't staked her claim on me, to be _her personal_ akuma, I would have just become a even more mindless killer. I may be a killer now, but at least someone is worth me killing for, I need her to control my actions.

I'm like a puppet. A scared puppet, one who cannot live without having some be it's master, and someone to watch my show. But, of course a puppet needs it's puppet master! And Lulubell, Lulubell has been a great puppet master. And those damned exorcists. I guess they did make a great audience. They watched my show, and they continued to watch my dance for Mistress Lulubell.

Silly, really. The exorcists, to think they actually watched my dance til the end, but even if they didn't willingly do it... I'm still grateful to have fought against them, just for Mistress Lulubell.

I can't believe I'm comparing myself to a puppet, but it does make sense, doesn't it? It's almost exactly like the 'relationship' between Mistress Lulubell and I. Master and servant, like puppet master and puppet.

I guess I was happy to die working for both my mistress's. I lived and worked until my death for my first mistress. And then... Then Lulubell came, and I once more died for her. And that was the greatest thing that could happen to a terrible person like me. I deserved to be tortured, and suffer the damnation of Hell. And yet, if there is a God, I guess he must think I'm not such a terrible person. I can't fathom that, but then... Her last words to me. I will never forget them. Never.

Her last words. Well, there was only one. But since I asked her if I was of any use to her. And she... Mistress Lulubell... Am I... Crying? Mistress Lulubell, she told me "Yes." And that made being her puppet, worth every seconds of pain I felt. It made my heart rise, I hadn't failed yet another mistress. Although I'm sure my princess mistress forgives me, I think it meant so much more to have Lulubell tell me I was of use to her.

I... Was really given a second chance. And to believe, a horrible murderer like me... I can still feel emotions, this one I'm feeling now... Is called 'sadness' is it not? I... am... unhappy? Why should I feel that emotion? I should be happy, I served my mistress's until the end of my two lives. And I was of use to Mistress Lulubell.

Guess this means there is a God. A God who lets foolish murderers like me into heaven. Do I have a place here? I expected... to be able to watch Lulubell, watch her carry on her life, and to be by her side. But that 'hope' has disappeared, now that I'm dead once again.

Lulubell.

My mistress Lulubell.

My _beloved _Mistress Lulubell.

Mistress Lulubell, twelfth disciple of the Noah Family.

I guess it's time, time for the curtains of this show to end. Find another puppet, I'm sure they'll be of use to you. I... Wish for you to be 'happy'. Happy like I am now. I was a useful puppet, until the end.

The curtains will soon collapse on this stage. I... will always be loyal to you. I can only hope that you know that.

And now... The curtains. They are closing, I wish one more final good bye. But I can't. I'm stifling tears, and yet I'm smiling.

I hope you this good bye reaches you. Even though I'm dead.

I was always be a puppet, I enjoyed it. And now, I have broken.

No one has a use for broken toys.

Good bye. Mistress Lulubell. Live on.

Please.

~The curtains are falling.

Your Puppet(Mimi's loyalty.)~

Daku: Kawaiiiii~ I love puppets... I couldn't resist comparing Mimi and Lulubell to puppets and puppet masters.

Hasu: … coughfreakcough...

Well... I actually quite enjoyed writing this story, nice to write some things in first person every now and then. Umm... I don't actually know if Lulubell dies or not... So yeah. If I knew if she was alive or dead I probably would have put Mimi's thoughts on Lulubell's death as well.


End file.
